The present invention relates to clocks and printed catalogs. Conventional printed catalogs consist of multiple sheets or pages of paper bound together by a fastener such as spiral wire binder, staples or any other suitable fastener. Such conventional printed catalogs are commonly filed away or otherwise discarded and as such have a short “shelf life” and consume significant paper pulp in production. Once filed away, the conventional printed catalog fails to perform its purpose which is to advertise and/or inform the recipient.